The Limit is Unlimited
by FranbergH
Summary: Because I want more Stiles and Derek. Because no one can talk like them both. Because we need more lovey-dovey-killing-ripping-snugggling thing :)
1. Express

**Express**

Blood dripping on Stiles' shirt when he's sitting on his jeep. It's not a serious wound though but his face is exaggerate that Derek rolls his eyes.

"So, get going! Time's ticking." He said, decide to ignoring Stiles' hurting groan.

"Can't you see I'm wounded here? At least let me catch my breath. It's not like I'm a werewolf. I'm not patching up myself like you guys!"

"Thats just scratch. You just exaggerate." Derek's answer obviously hurts Stiles. It's a scratch indeed, but it still hurts.

"Yeah? Well you don't know because you never have a wound that need days, weeks to heal!"

"It will heal within hours. You just have a nosebleed for knocking your face on steering wheel-"

"You knocked me!"

"Doesn't matter! Go!"

"I hate you!"

 **-000-**


	2. Weakling

**Weakling**

Aidan watch Derek and Stiles back and forth. That one thing just slipped his mouth about detail description of Stiles, by Derek.

"Skinny, weak, pale, defenseless?" Stiles repeats.

The skinny, weak, pale, defensesless boy trying to take a deep breath calmly. Summoning a few oni to kick Derek's werewolf ass sounds a very brilliant idea if only he still got Nogitsune's power.

"You add too much credit on weak and pale. Never said that!" Derek defend himself, ignoring Stiles' protests.

"Still have the same point,"

"I dont really care about your skin preferences!"

"Whatever. Have you brainwashed yourself when I kicked your skinny and defenseless werewolf ass and literally throwing you to the wall few days ago?" Stiles almost happy voice somehow iritate the sourwolf that he stop focusing on his task and facing Stiles.

"Don't tell me that's you!"

"Well, it's not like everyday I got the chance-" before Stiles finished his excuse Derek reach his collar but luckly Aidan is standing there so Stiles can use him as a werewolf shield. "Why are you such a bully?! You don't use violence on daily basis!"

"I'm not. Just you. Because you seems need it!"

"You know what? I think I need to see Kira. She might can revive something else for me again." Stiles grab his backpack and shot a glare at Derek. "You should prepare yourself!"

"Yea! Yea! I'm here all day long."

 **-00-**


	3. Miguel

**Miguel**

The my house my rules thing somehow put Stiles into a state of more creative idea.

Derek's good looking-ness isn't something he failed to notice. In fact, Stiles' so much aware of Derek's beauty. To think he often think quite much about what makes a man looks attractive to another man and makes him start to wonder whether he is capable of being a gay.

"So, I got an idea and I'll need some help!" Stiles eyes scanning at Derek's whole body which sent a creepy goosebumps on his skin.

"What?"

"Have you ever wonder if you look attractive to guys?" finally the wonderment escapes Stiles mouth. Derek's almost seen shrunk at the question. Suddenly he feel a dangerous vibe from the pale boy.

His instinct tell him to run. To stay away from the weak boy he never failed to threat before. He's fine with gays, but never think to be one of them.

But he has no choice right now. He need a place to hide.

"Take off your jacket."

Derek's 100% sure he need to flee the scene immediately. But then..

"I'm calling Danny over. He's quite good with computer. But since he seems unwilling to help, I think you can be a huge help to change his mind." Stiles explain his plan, still unaware of Derek's reaction.

"You want me to scare him?" Derek finally able to calm his nerve. He was afraid he'll get into uncomfortable situation. But he felt lighter when his choice now is more into violence. He can handle beating people.

"No! Don't! Be nice to him! All you have to do is looking pretty and if we're lucky he'll fall for you and he might do anything we say-"

"No way!" Derek almost jump back. The creepy sensation has return.

"It's not that hard!"

"No. Way. I will never seducing a man! Ever!" He add the last word when he see Stiles ready to give him more reason. Stiles is ready to debate but they heard a knock on his door.

"Fine! Just sit there!"

 **-000-**

 _ **So, that is how the whole Miguel's situation begin. Miguel has no choice but help and fall into Stiles' evil plan :)**_


	4. Guide to a Werewolf

**Guide to a Werewolf**

When Derek arrived in the neighborhood, he saw the blue jeep just pulled over. And then it's driver like usual so oblivious with his surroundings scurrying to get into the house.

Stiles' head is full with a lot of things that he just automaticly screaming "Dad, I'm home!" when he thought he heard a click -he doesn't even remember that his father's car isn't home yet-.

So, when he open his bedroom door, he's literally jump back when a dark shadow crouching in his window.

"Holly! What the.. What are you doing?!"

"Hiding." Derek casually slide himself into the room, completely unbothered to explain his action.

"What?! No! No! No! You not hiding in my room again! Anyway, can't you use the front door?! You're not supposed to be able to get in if i'm not letting you in!" Derek rolls his eyes. He ignore Stiles and sit in the corner.

"Hmpf!" so Stiles giving up.

"I thought you're supposed to babysitting." Just a few minutes after Stiles giving up he turn from his table to ask the sourwolf who calmly reading his encyclopaedia in the corner.

"I was doing it,"

"Doing it? Like right now?"

"Yeah,"

"What? You can do that ninja thing like make a copy of yourself and the other you were with your pack training them those kind of thing?"

"No, idiot! That kind of thing is impossible anyway."

"I've seen the impossible things, so i don't think the ninja things are too impossible!"

"No. Werewolves are real. Ninjas are fiction!" Derek begin to feel annoyed but still focused on the book. But not Stiles. Now his complete focus is on ninja.

"I don't think ninjas are fiction! There is record about real ninja in history. They have a record of a ninja clan somewhere in Japan. They even have a real ninja village, like until today! Even nowdays Japanese mafia still have a ninja squad!" another Stilinski knowledge which a lot of times Scott find it super weird. Where did Stiles fill his head with those useless knowledge anyway?!

"Whatever! I got nothing to do with ninja, okay! I'm hiding and see if they can found me. That simple!" finally Derek giving up. He just can't handle Stiles' rambling.

"Oh." so Stiles simply accept it and back to his homework. And Derek can take a calm breath. Finally, peace.

For a while.

"Don't you can track by smell?! Isn't this some kind of super easy test even for your newbies pack?!" Stiles turn back to Derek again who just trying to calm himself even though his face is clearly looks irritated.

"I have taken care of it. Besides, Scotts' scent can cover mine."

"Oh." So once again Stiles return to his homework.

"How you can't figure out your uncle's scent when he's running around killing people in town back then?" Stiles' curiosity kicking back.

"Because that's unthinkable. He's been frozen for years."

Quiet for a minute.

"Do you guys marking your territory?"

"We're not dog!"

Another minute.

"Can you actually hear a dog whistle? So you guys can basically running blind like a bat."

Another minute.

"Do you have a good term with cat?"

Another minute.

"If two werewolves have a baby. Will the baby automaticly turn into were-baby-wolf? If the baby born right on a full moon, will the baby just turn into wrewolf? That can be thriller!"

"Don't you have homework to do?" finally Derek can't handle his irritation. He told himself already, Stiles is a bad idea.

"I'm done!" Stiles answers happily. Obviously feel excited that now he got 100% focus to dissecting the werewolf knowledge straight from the Alpha.

Derek can clearly smell the excitement. 50% focus Stiles' is irritating enough. He and his endless question that only sounds stupid when you trying to answer it. And 100% Stiles only means one thing: headache. So when Stiles is ready for his next question..

"Did werewolves family really-"

"Boyd's here. Gotta run!" And gone the Alpha leaving the curious human by himself with unanswered questions.

"Maybe I can test those to Scott." And he happily skipping down to the kitchen to make sandwich.

Werewolf can wait.

 **==0000==**

 _ **I really need more idea and more derek. It's been too lonely without derek on the group.**_


End file.
